The Blues Love Triangle
by Geminigirl15
Summary: If you hated the ending to the Cowboy Bebop series then maybe this fanfic will sheer you up. My own twist of the last two episodes of the show!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cowboy Bebop characters nor have I added any of my own. But there's a darn good reason why I'm writing this story...  
  
I've always wondered about Spike and Faye's relationship. What would Julia think if she found out that Faye was interested in her 'lost love'? Ooooooooooooooooo, this is gonna be good! Read if you've made it this far...  
  
Chapter 1: Before I Watched the Dream  
  
It was a day as ordinary as any other. I was lounging around the bebop with nothing to do, nowhere to go. There were no bounty heads today and everyone was taking it easy. I hated it this way. What I didn't understand was why Faye kept avoiding me like she had some misguided secret. She had the biggest mouth in the world but was keeping something hidden...from me?! I couldn't stand it anymore. I was going to ask her just what the hell was going on in that crazy mind of hers.  
I saw her just come back from some 'errand' she said she had to do. Knowing Faye it was probably another disappointing quest to find out about her. Not being the cautious, careful type, I popped the most random question I could think of.  
  
"Faye...are you on something?" I said it as plain as day.  
  
Right then she looked as if I just opened the Pandora's Box and she was one of the evil demons ready to eat me alive. I could tell she was ready to say something but she shrugged it off and gave me the cold shoulder. I turned to her and said, "So I guess this means your never gonna talk to me?"  
  
She stopped. "No Spike Spiegel, it means that I'm to refrain myself from giving you any info from now on. I'm not going to be your little gossip queen anymore!"  
  
"Gossip?" I questioned. "I've never asked you to anything for me for the time we've been together on this ship."  
  
Faye glanced at me then started walking again. "When is this silent treatment going to end Faye?"  
  
"When you make the decision that will decide whether you are dreaming or not. When you grow up Spike and when I've really made up my mind about what kind of man you are then I will freely express myself to you! Till then you better not even whisper a word to me."  
  
Then she stomped off into her room. Damn, I thought. How could I've let it get this bad between us? As much as I could've cared less about the way Faye felt about me...there was no point in this if we weren't speaking to one another.  
  
*  
To get some comic relief, I decided to talk to Jet about Faye's oddball behavior. Of course, Jet didn't have anything to say about her except for how obnoxious she was and how all women are fickle...and some part of that was true. But there was one woman who was nothing like the women Jet was used to. I thought of her as my 'lost love', and couldn't erase her from my mind no matter what I did. Julia. I can't explain myself any clearer than that.  
  
"Have you tried to make her say it, you know like blurt it out?" Jet asked.  
  
"No," I said vaguely, "she just stared ate me with a cross look on her face and told me never to speak to her again."  
  
"Hmmm...well you better do what she says; we don't want anymore drama in here."  
  
I sighed. This was one of my more tiresome days when everyone that annoys you now hates you, and everyone you love has abandoned you. I remember when I and Julia tried to be together but it was in vain, and she picked a place for us to meet.  
  
Flashback: "Julia, once this is over, I'm leaving the syndicate. And when I do...will you come with me?"  
  
"No Spike, their going to kill you..."  
  
"They won't. Will run away together and never look back at this."  
  
"And go where, do what?"  
  
"Live. It'll be like watching a dream..."  
  
"But Spike what about Vicious..."  
  
"Don't worry about him. I'll meet you by the graveyard. By the graveyard, not in one."  
  
"Yes...I'll be waiting..."  
  
End Flashback  
  
I finally realized what mattered to me more than anything at that moment, and it was awaiting me right now. My concerns towards Faye were gone and my mission was obvious. I had to see Julia one last time.  
As I put on my parker the obstacle of my desires came face to face with me. I was prepared for whatever verbal abuse she threw at me but only for so long a time and when she didn't say anything for 10 seconds I went about my way. However as soon as I boarded the Swordfish, Faye blurted out my name.  
  
"Spike wait," she huffed under a frustrated breath, "there is something I must tell you before you go anywhere."  
  
"I'm listening..." I urged impatiently.  
  
"Yesterday I ran into Julia and she told me that she was ready to meet you there. She said you knew what that meant and I believed her, but at that moment I realized that you would be leaving and never coming back. I just, couldn't grasp it at the time and...and..."  
  
"And...what you're saying is that you're going to miss me?" I wondered.  
  
I could tell by her expression that she was ready to cry but she held in the tears and snapped, "As if! I was just a little confused at a woman as ordinary and dangerously beautiful as her falling for.........you! I mean she could do so much better..."  
  
Hearing all that I could stand, I shut the door and started the ship. I can't believe her! Keeping something like that from me? But I didn't sweat it too long. I had to think about Julia and nothing else.  
  
Faye: "Oh Spike, if only I could've been that girl...then you wouldn't be leaving like this. And maybe I could truly forget about my past and think about my future..." 


End file.
